Fantasies
by Finnian4ever
Summary: Klaus and Leo are hopelessly in love. But have never moved beyond vanilla in the bedroom. Is Klaus just too tight-laced, is Leo just too shy to express what he wants? A smart-mouthed Zapp will unknowingly help them find the answer! Illustrations for this story on Deviantart by Teadrop56
1. Chapter 1

This is just a fun little headcannon I needed to get out. Hope you enjoy!

Vanilla was nearly too strong a word to describe how Klaus Von Reinherz treated his young lover, Leonardo Watch. At least for the first few weeks they began dating. Klaus referred to it as 'courting', because, of course he did; he was a model gentleman, and handled his younger counterpart with the utmost respect in every aspect of their partnership. Leo appreciated this deeply, since he hadn't been with any men before. He'd had a girlfriend when he was in his teens, but that didn't really apply to what he had with Klaus. They were mad for each other, and sometimes the depth of feeling Leo had for the man three or four times his size frightened him. The rest of the time it was bliss, knowing that he was so loved by one so strong and compassionate. Klaus didn't push him, demanded nothing from him, and gave all of himself, teaching Leo what he needed to know about being with a man.

And there had been quite a lot to learn.

Leo had been fairly terrified their first time together, not because he was afraid of Klaus, but because he was so worried about doing something wrong. He'd been so painfully aware of his inexperience that he'd been very stiff while they kissed, lying in bed together. Klaus had noticed immediately and gentled him with soft words and touches, promising him he was precious and perfect and begging him not to worry. It hadn't taken long for Leo to believe him, and after…after, Klaus had proved how right he was. Leo had trouble walking the next day, but he would never dream of complaining when he remembered why.

In the weeks that followed Leo learned a lot from his boss, and they grew closer still when they began sharing a room in Klaus' sprawling mansion.

While Leo had protested the invite at first, he had a perfectly good excuse for moving in when one of the numerous dangerous explosions in the city destroyed his apartment complex. He'd been out on assignment with Libra at the time, but when he'd gone home, tired and bandaged up, he'd found only rubble where the building used to stand. Besides not being one of the many casualties of the incident, the other high point was that the fireproof box Leo kept his most precious possessions in had survived. It had been a precaution against such an environment like Hell Salem's Lot, and it had paid off, rescuing his photos of family, a spare camera, and his meager savings to name a few. Unfortunately, many of Leo's favorite photographs that he had on his wall were melted to nothing, and his clothes, shoes, and other everyday things were destroyed.

This meant that he was without any other option than to phone his boss and lover.

"Hey, um…is that offer you made me last week still good?"

He'd asked, trying his best to sound optimistic, but the slight tremor of anxiety in his voice defeated the effort. There had been a pause on the line before Klaus responded with a blunt and worried,

"Of course it is, Leo. What is wrong?"

"Heh…well, my place…kinda got blown up while I was out…so…I need somewhere to crash. Just for a while! I mean, I wouldn't make you put up with me for-."

"I'm coming to get you."

The phone had gone dead and Leo was left standing in the dark and cold remains of his room, holding his dented fireproof box and listening to the wind gusting through the buildings around him. Less than fifteen minutes later the beams from headlights passed over him as Klaus' car pulled up on the street. Gilbert had been driving, as always, but the car had barely stopped rolling before Libra's leader was climbing out and striding toward him.

"Wow, that was quick! You must have run all the red lights to get here so-."

Leo had been cut off as Klaus pulled him instantly into a crushing embrace, cradling his head against his chest. Leo had not been expecting it, but eased into it at once.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Leonardo." Klaus had told him quietly, and then held him for another few seconds before letting go. "Do you have everything?"

Leo's smile had been thin but optimistic as he held up the box.

"Everything important, yea."

There had been such sympathy in Klaus' eyes that Leo had been forced to explain nearly all the way back to his mansion that it was alright, that he had all his real valuables, and he was alive.

The tragedy had at least brought the two into each other's living space.

Klaus had done the honorable thing and offered Leo a choice as to whether he wanted a separate room or not. Unable to decide, Leo had chosen the cop-out answer; the room beside Klaus'. They were connected by a door, as most rooms in very old mansions were, and it was the easy answer to staying close while also having their own space.

That first night Leo had not even made it to his new room. Klaus had bundled him up into his own giant four-poster-and-canopied bed and held him until he fell into exhausted sleep.

Leo's room remained a formality; he rarely used it, never slept in his own bed, and used it more as a storage space than anything else. He didn't have much to store either way, so really he only used a few drawers in the giant dresser, and his toiletries on the shelf in the bathroom. Beyond that, he was always in Klaus' room, when they were even there. Libra kept them both so busy during the days that when they returned home they ate, showered, and if they were lucky, had time for a leisure activity like reading or watching a TV program before heading to bed for some quick lovemaking and much needed sleep.

Quick lovemaking.

It seemed unfair to think of it like that, especially considering that Leo had no other experiences in bed. Yet with their busy lives and important mission of protecting the city, their lovemaking really did come down to being simple and quick. Not that it was any less amazing for either of them, but Leo began to wish they had more time to explore as the weeks rolled on.

The fact that everyone else on the team knew didn't help matters much. Zapp teased them both relentlessly when he'd spot a hickey, or when Leo's chin would bruise slightly from a heated make-out session with Klaus' blunt fangs rubbing against it. They took it in stride, but one day in particular Zapp pushed Leo over the edge.

They were the only two in the office at the time and Leo was lounging on the couch. He was crashing hard from the second huge sugary coffee he'd drunk at lunch to help him deal with a late night and little sleep. It was late afternoon now, and he knew it was all downhill from here with as much caffeine as he'd already had.

Zapp walked in, took one look at his expression and body language, and gave a huge smirk.

"Awwwww, what's this I see? The Chief kept you up all night, did he?"

Leo didn't have the energy to snap back at him like usual, so he only frowned. He hadn't seen Zapp yet that day, as they'd been on different assignments. Leo had been told to stay here and rest while the rest of them took care of another matter, so he'd been hoping for some peace and quiet. So much for that.

The silver-haired man never knew when to quit, and he knelt in front of Leo's face, pressing a fingertip just under one of his eyes.

"Those are some dark circles! He must've put you through the ringer, huh. Prolly strung you up all kinky or something. Hell, big guy like Klaus, prolly doesn't even have to! He could hold you down with one finger and you couldn't do a thing about it! Is that what happened?"

"No." Leo answered in a monotone, too weary to think before he spoke. "He's not kinky. At all."

The pause that followed gave Leo a split second to realize how that sounded, before Zapp jumped on it.

"Ooooh, that sounds like lover's discontent to me!" He cried, reeling back and plopping into a chair. "Let me guess; you _want_ him to string you up, or whatever other kinky things you've got rolling around in that secretly perverted little mind of yours. But the Chief is too stiff and old school to try anything wild. So now you're unsatisfied and thirsting for more excitement in your sex life."

Leo jolted up into a sitting position, his face blazing scarlet, steam nearly pouring out from beneath his collar.

"Zapp, you disgusting freak! Why would you ever think something like that!? Klaus and I are perfectly happy and he keeps me very satisfied, thank you very much!"

The younger man was too upset to realize he'd fallen for Zapp's bait, which he'd been careful to avoid plenty of times before. Zapp grinned and lit up a cigarette, taking a puff before saying,

"You're not a very good liar, kid. I doubt Klaus has tried anything other than missionary in his entire life. That's gotta get boring. Frustrating, too, considering the size difference between the two of you; the possibilities are endless, aren't they? But maybe I'm wrong, maybe Klaus _is_ adventurous but just isn't a _big enough_ man for you despite all evidence to the contrary, huh?"

"And you called _me_ a pervert?!" Leo shouted, jumping to his feet now and shaking with rage as he let out his frustrations from all the other times Zapp had given them grief over their relationship. This was just one time too many.

"You sick, twisted gutter-rat! What Klaus and I have is pure love! Something you'd know nothing about with your string of whores who kick you out the second you're done doing whatever gross things you do with them! I'm done taking your shit! I won't let you taint something as sweet and wonderful as our love with your filthy teasing!"

Leo barreled forward, straight over the coffee table, his words giving him confidence to slap the cigarette from Zapp's mouth and get into his space. He was nearly snarling now, his normally cute voice gravely with strain and anger.

"Whatever we do in our own bed is our business! It's pure and amazing and…and…hell I don't care what Klaus does to me it's always wonderful and I'm never discontent, you shithead! But just to shut you up once and for all I'll tell you this!"

Seizing the front of Zapp's shirt, Leo popped open his eyes and let the blue glow reflect in Zapp's own surprised grey ones.

"My Klaus never _has_ to be kinky, because he's got the biggest damn cock you've ever seen in your entire freakin' life!"

At that moment there was the sound of a throat being cleared. Leo's eyes closed as both he and Zapp looked toward the door. Standing there was a fourth of their team: Gilbert, Chain, KK, Stephen, and…

"Klaus! Welcome back!" Zapp said cheerfully, nearly laughing the words. "We were just talking about you, weren't we, Leo?"

Leo was frozen where he stood for a few seconds as everyone stared at him in various stages of shock. Then he broke, and made a mad dash for the back exit, slamming to door behind him.

In the plume of dust Leo left behind, Zapp retrieved his cigarette and shrugged, saying,

"Damn kid's balls finally dropped, turned to brass, and then he lost 'em, all in the same minute! That was a good show."

))((

It was a few hours later when Leo heard the door open. He was in his bedroom, huddled under the covers in the bed he never used. He'd been there stewing in his own mortification until the sun went down, fearing the moment when Klaus would come to find him. That moment was upon him now, and he still had no idea what he was going to say.

He felt the mattress dip as Klaus' heavy weight was added to it, and he curled tighter in on himself. Nothing happened for a while, and then Klaus spoke.

"Zapp explained everything."

His tone didn't sound angry or disturbed, just calm and even like always. But Leo still cringed at the thought of what his lover must have thought, walking in to hear him spewing such things about him, to Zapp of all people.

"Please come out."

Leo shook his head, even though he knew Klaus couldn't see him. A soft sigh came from the big man, and one of his hands landed lightly on Leo's folded up feet. He rubbed his palm over them through the blanket, and continued doing so as talked,

"If I've learned anything about you, it's that you are self-deprecating, Leonardo. So, I'm assuming that right now you are berating yourself to the point of panic over this one silly matter. Trust me when I tell you that you have no need to do so."

Leo made a small moaning sound and a loud huff.

"Now, now, I'm serious." Klaus assured him. "I wish you'd talk to me. What exactly is it that is making you so upset? You're worrying me…"

Klaus, for all that he was being kind, knew how to play dirty (by his standards). By making it about his own feelings, he'd elicited a response. Leo shifted, uncurling from his fetal position. He peeked over the covers, and was greeted by the sight of Klaus watching him with worried eyes. He looked away quickly and said,

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to make you worry. I'm just…I screwed up…I'm sorry."

The words were so hard to say for Leo, and he felt tears welling up in their wake.

"Why do you think that, Leo?" Klaus asked. "I don't think you screwed anything up. Zapp deserved a stern talking to, I'm just glad you beat me to it. Though, I must say, you went about it much more colorfully than I could have."

Leo was caught between crying and laughing at that, and a strange strangled sound escaped him as a result.

"H-How much of that did you even hear?!"

The mattress shifted as Klaus did, and there was a thoughtful hum before he answered,

"We came in around the part where you rightfully called Zapp a gutter-rat. Excellent choice of words, by the way."

"Oh my god…" Leo groaned, and began to curl up again. "Kill me."

The low rumble of Klaus' chuckle was normally a comforting sound, but Leo was too upset to regard it as such now.

"Leo, you did nothing wrong; I'm not offended or upset with you in any way. So why are you in here hiding from me?"

The question helped Leo make up his mind about whether he was going to laugh or cry. Tears started creeping out of his closed eyelids. He sniffled loudly as his body began to shake and sobs rose in his throat. For the longest stretch of time he couldn't say anything, and Klaus didn't force him to. When he did speak it was in a burst of speech, as he forced out the words before he could lose his nerve.

"Because Zapp's right! I _am_ a pervert!"

He sounded so miserable with his voice choking on his tears and his muffled sobs, but Klaus frowned at the words more than anything else.

"What in the world do you mean?" He asked.

Leo whimpered and sniffed deeply, wiping at his wet face beneath the hot covers as he blurted,

"I do want to do kinky things with you. I can't help it! But you're just so _good_ and…and…I'm so dirty!"

The silence that followed his outburst was filled only by the sounds of his continued crying, while Klaus said nothing. Leo couldn't stand the tension of that silence, and started up again,

"I'm a horrible person, Klaus…I…I used to get myself off thinking about you doing things to me that…that you'd never imagine. I…I still do…and I shouldn't because I'm with you now! These kinky thoughts just spring to my head and I can't help myself! That's the kind of person I am! I'm no better than Zapp!"

At this last, the covers were suddenly yanked off him. Leo caught a glimpse of Klaus' grimace before slapping his hands over his face to hide.

"That's not true, Leonardo! I'll never believe that's true."

"It is! I just told you!" Leo sobbed from behind his hands. "I have all these dirty thoughts that I shouldn't!"

"What makes you think that you shouldn't?"

The words were spoken in earnest, and made Leo think.

"W-what? Because…because they're…"

"How is anything you imagine bad when it is between us?" Klaus questioned, and this time Leo felt his huge hands rest on his head and his side, thumbs rubbing softly. "Who told you that it was wrong to fantasize about your partner?"

Leo swallowed down another sob and his breathing calmed a bit as he heard that question. Klaus still didn't sound angry, just insistent.

"N-no one, but…"

"Then why would you think that anything kinky would be wrong? What makes you think that I, too, haven't had such thoughts?"

That gave Leo enough pause to stop sobbing and catch his breath entirely before asking,

"You…you've thought about things like that…too?"

The sigh that escaped Klaus this time almost sounded tired, but fond at the same time, somehow.

"Oh Leo…and you were calling _me_ too good. Of course I've fantasized about other things I'd like to do with you. But I'm the first man you've ever been with, and I'd never want to push anything on you that you'd be uncomfortable with. But then, now that I think about it, there's no way of knowing that without talking to you about it. I'm sorry, Leo, I should have brought it up sooner."

The younger man finally lowered his hands from his face and immediately shook his head.

"No, no! Please don't apologize to me! I would never expect you to-."

"Of course you wouldn't, because you've never known any better." Klaus cut him off, something he rarely did. "Let me put this in simple terms, Leo, and I want you to listen very closely."

Carefully, tenderly, Klaus lifted Leo's upper body from the mattress and pressed him into a close hug. Then he spoke directly into his ear, hot breath rushing past the sensitive skin,

"If there's something you'd like me to do, all you have to do is ask."

Leo's breath caught in his throat at the words, spoken like a promise and a seduction all at once. He felt his unease and shame slide farther away from him, and he chased it up with a question,

"A-ask? I can…ask you to do something?"

A kiss was placed on his forehead.

"You can always ask, dear one. Always."

Leo shivered at the pet name. Klaus had a few of those old school, but heart-meltingly romantic, names for him. _Lovely, dear one, darling, dear heart, love, dearest_ …alright, he had more than just a few. But he'd spread them out so much that each time he used one it was like being punched right in the chest by Cupid's fist. An arrow didn't pack enough punch for the recoil of love those endearments gave Leo.

He blushed up to the tips of his ears.

"You promise not to laugh at me? Or think I'm dirty?"

Warm hands pulled him even closer and a small growl rumbled through Klaus' massive chest, tickling Leo's ear familiarly.

"Never. We all have fantasies, Leonardo, there's no shame in it. I never wish for you to feel like you can't express your wants to me. Would you like to tell me any of them?"

"Um…can you…tell me one of yours…first?"

Leo could barely get the words out, and he buried his face deeper into Klaus' shoulder after he spoke them.

"If you'd like." Klaus said, then thought about it for a moment before clearing his throat. "Well, uh, I'm not above being shy about these things as well, Leo. So pardon me if I stumble in my words."

That was probably the best thing Klaus could have said to Leo to keep him from feeling any more self-conscious. He gave a small smile as he listened to his lover admit his inner most thoughts to him.

"I, um…I adore your feet. They're so tiny and perfect that I can't help but think of them as adorable little doll feet. And…ah…sometimes…a lot of times…I think about kissing and licking your pretty arches. I even think about sliding one into my mouth and…ahem…well, suckling on it whole. I'm sure I could, with how small they are compared to my mouth…"

Leo was completely flabbergasted. He'd had no idea at all that Klaus favored his feet, of all parts of him. It was odd to him, to say the least, but in no way off putting or disturbing. Still, all he could manage to squeak out after hearing such a passionate, if awkward, admission, was,

"R-really?"

Klaus nuzzled into his hair and gave a deep sigh, as though he'd just released a burden telling Leo about his secret.

"Really. You have beautiful feet, Leo. And I think about them a lot. Doing all kinds of naughty things with them."

The myriad of mental images that came to his mind made Leo so weak at the knees he was glad to be sitting down and leaning against Klaus. He gulped. That was…more arousing than he thought it would be.

"That's the milder version of what I want to do to you sometimes." Klaus followed up softly, letting his big fingers run down the length of Leo's spine through his oversized hoodie. "At times, when we're making love…I want to…I have this image in my head of holding you down and…"

Leo could literally feel the heat that suddenly blazed off the man. He swallowed hard and ventured,

"And?"

Klaus moved in closer still and nibbled on his ear a tiny bit before finishing,

"Biting you."

A flick of tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Leaving fang marks on your skin. My ultimate mark of possession."

"Wow…" Leo breathed, feeling excitement squirm within him.

Then Klaus pulled back, settling him upright and wiping at the tears still staining his face, though they had ceased to flow now.

Leo finally looked at him. He'd changed into a simple cotton undershirt and lose pants with no shoes now that they were home for the night, and looked the way Leo liked him best; casual, relaxed, and entirely himself. Klaus' face held a kind smile, and a faint blush from his own show of vulnerability, and that just made Leo love the man all the more. He lifted one large finger to lightly tap Leo's nose.

"Your turn." He said, with a faint cheeky edge to his voice and smile.

Leo's hair fairly curled with embarrassment and he looked away, squeezing his already shut eyes even tighter closed. Leo could practically hear the gears turning in Klaus' handsome ginger head, and feel those attentive green eyes on him. A while later Klaus asked softly,

"Would it help if I turned the lights off?"

Thinking about it made Leo's nerves calm a bit. He wanted to tell Klaus, he really did, especially after Klaus had done so first. But he was too damn awkward and shy to say it while face-to-face.

"Y-yeah…that would be better."

"Then why don't you go lie down in our bed and wait for me."

The huge man probably meant it innocently enough, but considering the conversation topic, Leo's brain was tuned to a more erotic frequency, and he nearly scurried to obey. Going through the door into his and Klaus' room was like coming home. It was so nice to crawl into his own space on the right side of the mattress, and crawl beneath the familiar-scented covers. These were much cooler in the absence of a twenty-something crybaby steaming them up with his tears, and they felt so good on his heated skin. He pressed his cheek to the almost cold pillow and sighed in delight. Several minutes passed, giving him time to calm his nerves and literally cool off. Then he heard Klaus' footfalls, and watched him as he entered the room, closed the connecting door, and then reached for the light switch.

Plunged into darkness, Leo lay there and waited, grateful for the sudden absence of light. He heard a few telltale signs that Klaus was placing his glasses on the night stand, a sound he'd become intimately familiar with. The mattress then creaked and dipped as Klaus climbed in beside him, the sheets rustling as he also took cover in them. Wordlessly, the two met in the middle and wrapped their arms around each other. Leo felt any residual dregs of uncertainty or fear evaporate as he fit his head into the perfect space between Klaus' chin and shoulder.

"Feel better?" Klaus murmured gently, stroking his hair back from his neck and ear.

"Yeah. A lot better. Thanks, Klaus."

They lay that way together for a few minutes, before Leo took a deep breath and began whispering into the darkness.

"I um…I've thought about you…treating me roughly. Holding me down…trapping me with your arms and legs…me struggling but never able to break your hold. Because you're so strong."

Klaus continued to pet Leo's head.

"Is that so?" The bigger man rumbled after a beat. "Go on. I'd like to hear more."

Leo felt a big chunk of his nervousness fall away at the encouragement, hearing the true interest in Klaus' voice. He took another deep breath and kept going, as though confessing a myriad of sins.

"I love your muscles; how easy it is for you lift me off the ground with one arm. When we're in the field and you have to kinda throw me around for my own safety, and can't really be all that careful…that's how I realized…I like being manhandled. _Really_ like it. I mean, you're always gentle to me the rest of the time, and it's really nice…makes my heart race…but sometimes I wish you'd just hold me up against the wall or…just pick me up and carry me around, toss me around in your hands a bit to show me how strong you are."

A slight tremor when through Klaus' hands, and Leo wasn't sure if that was good or bad, so he started rambling before he could find out.

"It's not that I was into bigger guys like you before, as a type or anything. But, when I started to like you, that meant I liked everything about you. Including how much bigger and stronger you are than me. I mean, your arms are thicker than my legs! And your hands can wrap all the way around my waist with your fingers overlapping! That's so damn hot!"

The passion in his own voice startled Leo for a second, and he paused to gulp at how embarrassing the words spilling from his mouth were, but then went on, unable to stop.

"I've thought about you holding me in the air, my whole body stretched along the length of your arms, my head in your hands, my legs over your shoulders. You could hold me that way without getting tired for a second, while you…um…while you…use your…mouth…on me…"

Leo felt the twinge of arousal in his cock at his own confessions.

"I've thought about struggling to get away from you, while you worked to try and strip me down. I'd know you wouldn't hurt me, but I'd fight to escape and you'd just keep hauling me back into place, handling me into whatever position you wanted. I'd pretend to be reluctant, but gradually you'd gentle me into submission and…"

"God, Leonardo…"

Klaus moaned, and one huge hand quickly cupped his entire ass and squeezed firmly. Leo's head was tilted back, and suddenly his lips were captured in a wet, messy, hot kiss. He yelped at the sudden intensity of the sensations, as Klaus rarely moved this quickly. But now he was forcing his tongue into Leo's mouth, twining with his own and rubbing his fingers against his scalp and making his blood tingle and…when he pulled back Leo had to pant hard to catch up on his breathing. Klaus pressed their foreheads together and reached down to pull the hem of his hoodie.

"You're the most precious and delicate boy I've ever known…but…god, I want to manhandle you too."

"Really?!" Leo asked in loud surprise, feeling his hoodie being tugged roughly up and over his head. The air in the room felt refreshing on his suddenly hot skin.

"You're just so small." Klaus whispered, pulling his pants off as well, then wrapping his hands around Leo's waist just like he'd said he loved. "But I know how strong you really are. I can't deny that many of my own fantasies are similar to yours; moving you around like a doll, doing as I wish to your body. With your consent, of course. Never without."

Klaus sounded hoarse and his voice was pitched deep. Leo felt a surge of excitement that Klaus was apparently getting just as turned on as he was by his fantasies. He fumbled in the dark to pull at the stretchy waist of Klaus' lounge pants, until the other man took the hint and removed then swiftly. He whipped his cotton shirt off as well before wrapping his younger lover up in his arms again, their flesh singing with being reunited. Leo squirmed over in the tight hold, pressing his back along Klaus' chest, gripping the wrist that lay over his torso, and urging it downward. As he spoke, that hand did what he wanted, and began to stroke him slowly through his boxers.

"The best fantasy I have…the one that tops them all for me…do you want to hear it?"

A hot mouth began lapping at the base of his neck, while his free hand curled over his chest and played with his pebbled nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through Leo's body.

"Absolutely."

Leo groaned and whimpered, rocking up into his lover's skilled touches for a moment before gasping,

"I'd be over your lap, both my ankles pinned under one of your legs. The right one. Your left hand would spread all the way across my belly with your fingers ending at my chest, holding me down hard. I um…I don't know if you can really manage it, but in my fantasy, you lean down to…to s-suck on me…and with your free hand, you finger fuck me at the same time…"

An honest-to-goodness growl escaped Klaus, and he pressed his huge palm harder against Leo's groin, grinding his own hardness up into the smaller man's clothed rear.

"It'd feel so good…being held down like that, being forced to feel the pleasure you gave me. You'd…ahhh…make me come…then…then you'd lay me out over your thighs and take me so hard…I'd be …ugn…so sensitive and I'd come again so soon it might hurt a bit. I…oh god…I get off on that fantasy…hah…all the time…"

Klaus gave a single deep sound before Leo's world tilted for a second and then he found himself pressed face-first into the mattress, with Klaus' mouth ravaging his shoulders and the back of his neck, one hand holding Leo down by his hair. Klaus was panting and moaning heavily, sounding more animalistic than Leo had ever heard before.

"Is this alright, Leo?" He asked between the hot and bothered sounds. "Can I be rough?"

"God, Klaus, yes. Do whatever you want and don't hold back this time."

"Can I bite you?"

"Yes!"

The hand in his hair tightened.

Pain, deep, but not sharp, bloomed across his shoulder blade, where Klaus sunk his teeth hard into the flesh. He didn't draw blood, and his fangs were not sharp enough to cut him, but it was a firm bite, and Leo felt it to his core. He didn't like pain as part of lovemaking, but this felt like an exception; it was just on the edge of uncomfortably painful and incredibly arousing, being bitten that way. It felt so savage, so raw, and Leo cried out wantonly with how good it felt.

"Uhhn…wow…that's…wow…Klaus…more…"

Not needing to be told a second time, more bites were littered down his back, each making Leo's flesh more sensitive than the one before it, while Klaus' free hand gripped and squeezed at Leo's thighs, legs, and feet. By the time he made it to Leo's waist he was nibbling rather than biting, and the younger man was already a mess, rolling his hips into the bed beneath him and moaning. His boxers were pulled down his legs and tossed away into the darkness.

"Leo..." Klaus whispered his name hotly against the swell of one buttock. "You said you wanted me to use my mouth. We've done that before together…but not here…"

He emphasized where he meant by pressing a firm kiss at the top of Leo's crease.

"Y-you want to…e-eat me out?" Leo stammered, half-amazed, half-embarrassed. Large fingers dug into the fleshy mounds of his ass, his nails biting in just right.

"Will you allow me?"

"If you want…I'd be up for it, sure…" Leo answered awkwardly.

Klaus hauled him up onto his hands and knees so quickly and easily, like he weighted nothing, that Leo gave a surprised sound followed by a pleased laugh.

"I didn't know if you'd ever want to let me do this." Klaus admitted, pressing a smattering of kisses along his sensitive lower back. "But I've thought about it since we started sharing a bed."

"You should've…ah…told me." Leo gasped, flinching as those blunt fangs rubbed along what felt like a raw nerve at the very base of his spine that threaded straight to his cock.

"I suppose we both have some catching up to do on our communication."

That was the last civilized sentence out of Klaus before he spread Leo open and began to lavish him with the attention of his huge, wet tongue. Leo's eyes popped open, casting beams of crystal blue light out into the darkness, illuminating the ornate headboard in front of him. He gave a nervous little chuckle as he adjusted to the feeling of that tongue lashing about in his most secret of places, and then he started moaning. He couldn't stop once he started; the grip of Klaus' hands on his hips, the feel of his soft, bushy sideburns rubbing his ass, the dull press of fangs between his cheeks…it was all so new and intoxicating. So the moans and gasps poured out in a constant stream as he gripped the sheets, rocked back and forth into the rhythm Klaus gave him, and opened and closed his bright blue eyes in pleasure.

Klaus was making sounds too, lusty, dirty sounds from his actions and his pleasure that drive Leo even crazier. His cock was swollen, pressing right up into his stomach, his balls already tight and ready. He dropped one hand down to cradle his neglected flesh, and the simple brush had him crying out and falling forward. He braced himself on his elbows, burying his head into them as he arched back even higher to give Klaus more room. In response, one of Klaus' hands left his ass and began to rub and stroke all over Leo's thighs, then up his side to cup his chest, then down his belly. Finally, Klaus reached from under Leo's parted legs and wrapped his hand around his hardness.

"Shit!" Leo swore, instantly leaking slippery fluid onto Klaus' hand. It didn't move, just held the entirety of his length in its palm and squeezed him. "Oh god…"

Klaus' mouth left him briefly, leaving him whining and cold, but then the familiar tips of his huge fingers were prodding at his opening. They were wet and warm and both of them slid inside easily thanks to how open and excited Leo was. They wasted no time curling up and rubbing against that glorious spot that sent dry orgasms rocketing through Leo's body.

The young man cursed again, sharply jerking his hips as Klaus' fingers began to thrust and rub in all the right ways that they'd found worked the best. In mere moments Leo was shaking and begging Klaus to move his hand on his cock, to fuck him, to do something more than edging him on for so long. His lover listened to him at last, and turned him over onto his back, parting his legs with one hand wrapped around each slender knee. Despite the lights being out and Leo keeping his eyes closed, he had the distinct impression Klaus was still gazing down at him.

"You're beautiful, Leo." Klaus whispered breathlessly into the darkness. "You're beautiful and perfect for me."

"Oh, Klaus…" Leo whimpered, feeling his heart swell with love at those words. He always struggled so hard with feeling worthy of anything, but Klaus never tired of building him up with kindness. "You're…perfect for me too…I…don't care if we never do anything we fantasize about…I just want to be with you…"

"I'll always be with you." Klaus moaned, and thrust himself within Leo's waiting flesh.

Leo had not been lying to Zapp; Klaus was sizable and fairly long as well, but he always took such good care of Leo that he'd never hurt him before. Leo loved how it felt to be completely filled to the breaking point with his lover, and he cried out when Klaus fully seated himself. The bigger man leaned down to let Leo throw his arms around his huge shoulders, and reached to hold his trembling hips in place as he began to move. Klaus was able to strike his prostate easier than breathing because of his size, and every thrust forced whimpers, cries, and pleas from Leo's lips. He held on and rode the waves of pleasure with enthusiasm, scratching down Klaus' back and shoulders without a second thought.

"You feel so good, Leonardo…" That deep, rumbling voice told him thickly, the effort of his movements straining his words.

"You too, Klaus! Harder! Please, as hard as you want!"

Klaus pulled back to sit upright on his knees, levering himself. And he let himself go. Leo almost screamed as Klaus put the full force of his strength behind each thrust, which would have sent his smaller body rocking back on the bed more were it not for Klaus holding him down so firmly. His big hands had a bruising grip on Leo's hips as he pulled them toward him again and again.

"Oh god…shit…Klaus…so good…"

Leo could barely form the words and he scrambled to hold on to the sheets, by his sides, above his head, anywhere he could. He opened his eyelids in the midst of the wild excitement and gazed on his lover. Klaus looked more blissed out than Leo had ever seen before, and he'd thought he'd seen him come undone enough to times. But now…in the blue light of Leo's eyes, his muscles shook and rippled with his movements, his massive chest heaving with heavy breaths and his mouth hanging open as he stared down at Leo. All the while those powerful hips thrust again and again, fast as he could, driving Leo to a new high of pleasure he'd never felt before. The sight of his own slender, pale body wrapped around such a huge, muscled one, made Leo whimper. His creamy thighs were draped over another set that were each thicker around than his own waist, while his hips were clutched in hands so huge that the thumbs met just beneath his navel.

"I love it when you look at me with those eyes…" Klaus growled, staring directly into them, and hell if that didn't drive Leo even crazier. Then Klaus reached out with one hand and laid it over Leo's face, closing his eyes. "But don't overdo it, my lovely…they are too precious."

"Okay…" Leo choked out, as Klaus dropped down to press himself closer, cradling Leo's whole body and changing the angle of his thrusts. It was just as good, even better, since Leo could hold onto him again. He loved holding on to Klaus, feeling his every move under his fingers and arms.

Time vanished as they took pleasure in each other, as it always did, dissolving into heat, gasps, moans, pleas, scratching, kissing, stroking, and disjointed words of love.

Eventually time began to catch up as Klaus once more reached down to take Leo in to his hand, only this time, he stroked firmly along with his thrusts. Leo tossed his head back with a cry of delight at the dual pleasure, and Klaus latched onto his neck with his mouth, suckling hard just below his jaw. A moment later he spoke into Leo's ear.

"I love you, Leonardo…"

Upon hearing those sweet words, Leo poured out the evidence of his completion onto his stomach and Klaus' hand.

The tightening of his body brought Klaus to his own end, which he signaled by holding his breath for a long moment as he went rigid, and then letting it out in a stuttering gasp. They were left gasping heavily together, neither of them moving for a few moments, Leo's arms dropping limply to his sides. Then Klaus carefully withdrew, leaving Leo feeling empty, but content. Hot lips pressed kisses to his temple as Klaus brushed the hair away from his damp forehead.

"Love you too." Leo panted gently, belatedly, but no less true.

A rumbling chuckle replied to his words, and Klaus rolled over to pluck a few tissues from the nightstand and cleaned them up.

They cuddled naked under the blankets, Leo hiking one leg up and over Klaus' hip and resting his head back into his favorite place beneath Klaus' chin. One big hand held him steady at his waist, the other made lazy passes up and down his back and across his shoulders. Leo was idly touching Klaus too, running his fingers over the soft hair sprinkled across his strong chest. At first Leo had imagined Klaus to be furry like a bear, but was surprised to find he was only mildly hairy, and he liked playing with what chest hair Klaus did have. While his fingers wandered they found one of his large nipples, and circled the shape without thinking. It hardened up stiffly beneath his touch, and make him give a soft laugh.

"You have really sensitive nipples for such a big guy." He teased, gently pinching the tip between his finger and thumb.

"I doubt that body mass factors into the sensitivity of-."

Leo leaned down and flicked his tongue across the hard bud, and then wrapped his lips around it to suck gently. Klaus let out a sharp breath, and then gave Leo a swat on his ass in retaliation.

"Ow!" Leo exclaimed, pulling back. "What was that for? You like it when I do that!"

"Yes, but I doubt initiating another round of lovemaking is a wise decision tonight."

Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I wasn't really trying to, just wanted to tease you a little."

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment, and when he did speak he sounded shy.

"If you concentrate on my nipples, I'll get hard again. And I know you'll already be sore tomorrow."

Leo nuzzled in closer, kissing Klaus' chin and rubbing at his chest soothingly.

"Big softy," he mumbled, "getting hard just from your nipples…"

"That statement is a contradiction, Leonardo."

"Uuuugn I don't care, I'm sleepy."

"As I recall, I nearly made you come once from playing with your nip-."

"SLEEPY!" Leo said much too loudly. "Let's go to sleep now, I'm beat."

Klaus chuckled fondly and began stroking Leo's hair. The gesture always relaxed the young man, and it was something they both enjoyed. A few moments later Leo was teetering on the edge of sleep when Klaus shifted away from him. He made a childish sound of protest and tried to tug Klaus back to him.

"I'll be right back, Leo," the big man assured him softly, "I forgot to set the alarm."

Their alarm was set into the wall beside the light switch, a design flaw which caused more than one frustrated morning of one of them having to get up to turn it off or hit snooze. Leo made an even more childish grunting whine when Klaus left the bed completely, and he rolled lazily over to lay in the big man's depression on the mattress, which was still warm. He heard the faint beeping as Klaus registered the alarm, and then heard his footsteps and felt his hands nudging him over.

"Let me back in bed, I'm sleepy too, come on."

Leo scooted backward into his previous spot and grabbed Klaus as soon as he could.

"Come back here…" He mumbled sleepily. The man obeyed, surrounding Leo with his warmth once more. The young man burrowed into it and sighed. "My big, cuddly lion…"

An amused huff of breath left Klaus. He rubbed a thumb over Leo's cheek and whispered,

"My little darling."

Leo grinned slightly before falling into a deep sleep, without dreams. He didn't need them, he was already living his greatest dream of all, right here, in Klaus' arms.

))((

:D I hope you all liked it! PS I might post a follow-up scene where they go into the office the next day and there's an exchange with Zapp, but…I don't know yet if I'll have the time. Let me know if you'd like to read that to bookend the story, though 3.


	2. Chapter 2

This update took me a while, sorry. Here it is, the last chapter to this fic! I don't intent to continue it after this, it was mostly a two-shot headcannon I needed to get out. Hope you like the content and the conclusion.

))((

The next morning was especially hard to face. Like every other morning, Leo hated that Klaus and his incredible warm body was ripped away from him when the alarm went off. He didn't complain today, because there was no point when this part of their life would never change.

Breakfast was eaten in their pajamas, although Klaus looked much more sophisticated with the addition of his wine-red robe and slippers. Leo had slipped on one of Klaus' white undershirts with his own boxers, and the sleeves hung down past his elbows, the collar pooling somewhere in the center of his chest. It was comfortable nonetheless, and by the time they were done eating Leo felt awake enough to pick out real clothes.

He rifled through his meager selection of garments in the mostly-empty dresser in his own bedroom, and stopped the think when he reached a certain shirt. With a smile of wicked intent, he slipped it on, along with his usual baggier pants and sneakers. On his way toward the door he snatched a jacket, just in case. The weather had been fluctuating recently because of the oncoming autumn and he didn't want to risk being too cold.

Leo and Klaus met up in the foyer of the mansion, while Gilbert held the door open for them. Klaus' eyes widened a fraction when he saw Leo, and the younger man made an effort not to grin with delight.

"Leonardo, are you certain that you wish to wear that shirt to the office?"

"Absolutely sure." Leo responded firmly, with a confidence that carried him past his much taller lover and out the door. "Trust me."

When they arrived the office was empty, as they were always the first ones there in the morning thanks to Klaus' sense of responsibility. He had told Leo repeatedly that he didn't have to come with him that early, but on the mornings he didn't have to get up for regular work, Leo wanted to stay with his lover even if it meant sacrificing an hour or two sleeping in. Besides, he usually dozen on the sofa anyway.

Which was exactly what he was doing nearly two hours later when Zapp came strolling into the office.

A few other Libra members were hanging around, but had left Leo alone as they usually did, letting him rest. They all knew how hard the young man worked every day, for them or his other jobs, and always tried to ensure he got his rest. Except for Zapp. When he came in, he saw Leo lying there and instantly grinned, making a beeline for him. Leo heard his slimy, grunting chuckle before he even turned his head to look at him.

"Leo! What's up ma' man?!" Zapp called loudly, dropping down on the couch cushion beside him.

"The friggin' ceiling." Leo sighed wearily. He was on his stomach and didn't feel the need to sit up in order to look at his superior. Zapp clapped him on the shoulder a few times.

"Ahaha! Lamest answer ever! You might as well ignore me as say something that stupid and unfunny!"

"If it's not funny," Leo asked, not budging an inch, "then why are you laughing?"

"Just looking at your pathetic mug makes me go into hysterics sometimes, you should know that by now you bonehead."

Zapp's tone went from lighthearted to disinterested before he finished the sentence. At that time, he stopped speaking altogether, and the next thing Leo knew, his shirt was being pulled at.

"What the hell?!" Zapp howled, and Leo looking up in time to see the silver-haired man drawing back in surprise, eyes fixed on Leo's neck.

The shirt Leo had chosen for today had a low scoop neckline that showed off his collarbones in the front, and a good stretch of skin in the back beneath his neck. And after last night, nearly every inch of the flesh shown off by that shirt was scattered with dark red and blue bruises from Klaus' mouth. Leo had been proud to see the obvious much darker points to each, showing where those fangs had dug in deep. There was no broken skin, but it looked a fair hot mess.

And Zapp didn't know how to react at first, staring with his jaw open and eyes blinking stupidly.

"What is it?" Leo asked, annoyance in his even tone. Zapp lifted his hand and pointed a single finger weakly at him. That still wasn't a question, so Leo didn't say anything, just watched as Zapp turned the half-questioning, half-accusatory finger toward Klaus next. The big man was sitting at his desk, tapping away at his computer. But Leo knew the sound of those keys well enough to know he was only pretending to do something important. He was really listening intently to the entire scene as it unfolded.

Zapp could never be shocked for long, and so after standing there and dumb pointing back and forth between them while everyone watched, waiting to see where this went, he broke out into a sleazy grin.

"Oh-hoooo! Chief, I never knew you'd treat our precious little team member so roughly!"

Leo flinched as Zapp poked a finger against his skull and pressed teasingly as he went on, more quietly for Leo's ears,

"Looks like your balls came back, wearing something like that to work! Damn, son, those are some deep-ass bites! How the hell did you stay still and let that happen? Didn't it hurt? Or did Klaus use those big, strong hands to hold you down? Keep you helpless while he did what he wanted?"

Having prepared for this, Leo turned to look over his shoulder, catching Zapp's gaze and giving the cheekiest grin he could possibly manage.

"Hell yea, he did."

For the second time within ten minutes, Zapp looked completely derailed by Leo's words, and his mouth dropped open again. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, Leo holding his ground and keeping that grin on his face, while everyone else watched with baited breath.

"Aaaaaaaaah, stop looking at me like, Leo, it's creepin' me out!" Zapp suddenly shrieked, seizing Leo's collar and pulling it up to his head. "You're not supposed to go getting smug on me, you bastard! I don't need to know what perverted things you get up to with the chief! Have some decency and keep that shit to yourself, man!"

"I can't breathe, Zapp! Let go of me you stupid-!"

A brief scuffle ensued, ending with Chain saving Leo's neck, as usual, and dragging Zapp away and into a fight with her instead.

As Leo regained his breathing and sat up straight on the sofa, he looked over to Klaus. The big man had stopped typing, and was grinning at him. Using the computer as a shield from the other's, Klaus gave him proud thumbs up.

Leo couldn't help but smile, and go to put on his jacket.

))((

The day was just as hectic and busy as usual. Same pattern of bad guys, catastrophe, and swooping in to save everyone.

By the evening Leo was glad they'd made it through, because tomorrow was Klaus' day off. The man had to nearly be forced to stay away from the office, but it was essential that all Libra members take at least one day off. They all needed to stay on their toes for the sake of humanity, and to do that they needed to take time for themselves and recharge.

The heavens had smiled on Leo, as this week Klaus' day off lined up with his own, and they would have the whole time to spend together. No Zapp, no explosions, no horrific monsters, no libra, just the two of them and the big, cozy old mansion.

Leo made his pleasure known when they got into the car to go home that night. As soon as Gilbert had closed the door on them, he seized Klaus around the neck and placed a big kiss on his mouth. The bigger man reeled in surprise, but Leo pulled back before letting Gilbert see them. He kept his hold on Klaus' arm though.

"What was that for?" Klaus asked quietly, his cheeks showing redder in the dim light. Leo buckled in and cuddled up close to Klaus' side.

"Just 'coz…"

A big arm went around him and held him in silence the whole trip back to the house.

Dinner was that much more delicious knowing that nothing would interrupt the time following it, and Leo couldn't help squirming in his seat and eating faster than usual. He just wanted to get in some naked alone time with his giant boyfriend and as enjoyable as the food was, it was keeping him from that goal.

"Leonardo, are you in any discomfort?" Klaus asked after a while.

"Huh? No, why?"

"You're fidgeting a great deal. I'm worried."

Leo accidentally flung his spoon across the room as he waved his hands in an 'everything's alright' gesture.

"Damnit! Sorry…no, no, I'm just fine, nothing's wrong."

Klaus narrowed his already calculating eyes at his younger lover, and tilted his head very slightly.

"Are you sure? There's nothing on your mind?"

Leo bit his bottom lip and played with it for a minute before slumping forward onto his hand.

"Ok…guess there is. Nothing's wrong, like I said, but…I have been thinking."

Klaus took a calm sip of his drink, tastefully ignoring Leo while he worked up the courage to say what was in his mind. He was dreadfully patient that way. Finally, Leo blurted out,

"Can we try something tonight?!"

Ginger brows rose in surprise at the request.

"You mean, try out what we discussed last night?" Klaus clarified. "Of course. What would you like?"

Even after all the times Leo had witnessed Klaus' ability to take his fear and immediately crush it into dust, it still meant the world to him whenever it happened. He ducked his head, rubbernecking toward the door to be sure Gilbert wasn't within earshot as he said quietly,

"Um…you toss me around…a bit?"

Klaus smiled, and reached for Leo's hand. He gave it a warm squeeze as he answered,

"Sounds delightful. And may I…give attention to your feet?"

"I'd like that."

))))

They showered separately, both needing to try and prepare themselves mentally for what was going to happen between them tonight. Leo felt his heart fluttering and his throat tighten as he tried to decide what to wear. It wouldn't really matter that much, but he assumed since both of their fantasies involved a great deal of foreplay he might as well choose something comfortable and alluring all at once. Leo pulled out a black razorback tank top. He generally preferred baggy clothes, but he liked how this tank felt when he needed to wear something cool. Also, Klaus had commented on it the first time he'd seen Leo wear the tank. It was one of the only items of clothing he had that clung to his frame, and Klaus had liked seeing his body accentuated for once. Leo pulled it on, along with a pair of prime blue briefs that also clung to his ass and groin just enough to make him blush when looking in the mirror. The simple outfit left little to the imagination, but covered just enough to be tantalizing. At least, that's what Leo hoped. He tugged at the bottom of the tank, where it was the loosest, trying to see if it would cover his ass at all. But it was too short, and only went down to his waist.

Giving up on that, Leo turned and went to the door that separated their rooms. He lifted his hand as though to knock, feeling his nerves wobbling like jelly. He scoffed quietly to himself. It wasn't their first time, for goodness' sake! He didn't need to knock! He squared his shoulders and entered the room. The lighting were all off, but it was cozy, with the fireplace lit and steady flames casting gorgeous golds and reds around the shadows of the room.

Klaus was not out of his bathroom yet, and so Leo headed straight for the bed, trying to decide whether to sit or lie down. He tried a couple of different poses, feeling utterly ridiculous, before deciding to sit back against the headboard, his legs outstretched with one over the other. He pulled a pillow onto his lap and held it there. He couldn't help but feel shy in the briefs despite how many times Klaus had seen him naked already.

As he waited, he wiggled his toes, watching them closely. What was it about his feet that Klaus apparently loved so much? Sure, they were slender, pale as the rest of him with more sensitive skin, and he kept his nails neatly trimmed. But all that seemed normal to Leo, and couldn't find any reason to be particularly attracted to them in a way that could make anyone hot and bothered. His toes were a nice step-down in length from big to small, giving his feet an angular appearance, and his anklebones were pronounced a bit above his heel. All in all, he thought they looked small and scrawny like the rest of him. That made him feel self-conscious, and he felt a sudden urge to sit cross legged and tuck his feet away.

He didn't get a chance, as the bathroom door opened and Klaus came out.

The big man was already in his sleep shorts, which were little more than glorified boxers, but had more weight to them. Beyond that and the towel he was using to dry his hair, he was bared to Leo's eyes, in all his muscled glory. Leo gulped. When Klaus caught sight of him sitting there, Leo couldn't help but notice how his green eyes flitted at once to his feet, crossed ankle over ankle and toes curling and uncurling with nerves.

"My, my, Leo…" He said, a soft smile on his face, "you're all ready for me, aren't you?"

"Well, you know…I try." Leo said lamely, not knowing exactly what to say to that.

Klaus put the towel aside and came to sit on the side of the bed, right next to Leo. His eyes didn't hide their gaze as they focused down on his feet, one big hand resting on his shin and stroking slowly.

"I'm glad I told you how much I like your feet." He admitted. "I don't have to pretend I'm not staring at them."

"I can't say I really understand." Leo said, shifting his feet so he was pigeon-toed. "They just look so simple and ordinary. Like the rest of me, I guess."

Klaus reached up to cup Leo's face in one hand, rubbing a thumb over his cheek.

"You are far from ordinary." He said firmly, but with a gentle edge of love in his voice, "You are a wonderfully kind, unselfish, brave, and optimistic young man, with the sweetest nature I've ever met. You get stubborn and angry sometimes, but never to a childish degree or for very long. Your heart is tender for those in need, and you give more to others than you give to yourself. In short, Leonardo Watch, if that is what you call ordinary, then I can't imagine what isn't."

It was only a small speech, but with those few carefully selected words, Klaus had brightened Leo's entire world. He considering hiding his reaction, before the emotions overcame him and he was surging forward and throwing himself into Klaus' arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Klaus." He said, his voice breaking a little.

It had been a while since Klaus had needed to give Leo one of his pep talks. Every now and again Leo would get stuck in a rut, feeling useless since he couldn't fight like the rest of the team, would doubt his worth because he had no skills beyond what his eyes could tell him. At these times Klaus would instantly sense what was going through his head, and pull him aside for a quick injection of hugs and praise. It was a soothing balm to the abrasion of Leo's own insecurities.

When Klaus pulled back, he held up a finger with a 'ah-ha' gesture, and reached into the bottom drawer of the nightstand. Leo knew perfectly well what wonderful items that particular drawer housed. Klaus pulled out a bottle of lubricant that they'd recently taken a great liking to. It was simple and inexpensive, but otherworldly, meaning it could intensify sensation just a bit more. Leo gave a quiet little chuckle when Klaus placed it on the far side of the bed, the intention being clear. He then took both of Leo's hands in his own, placing them in his lap.

"We should talk about what we're going to do tonight." Klaus told him. "It's best to discuss these types of activities to be sure we're both alright with them."

"What, like, safe words and all that?" Leo asked, tilting his head. "Do you really think we need something like that?"

Klaus again cupped Leo's face, holding it like it was fragile glass. His face was so sincere as he admitted,

"I need to know that you have a way of telling me to stop if you need me to. I know you'd tell me regardless, but if we're going to do any kind of mock struggling, or I'm going to physically restrain you, I need you to have a safe word. Just in case."

Leo leaned into those huge but careful hands, reaching up to hold them with his own and slowly ease them away from his face.

"I'd never tell you to do something that was unsafe for either of us." He stated firmly. "I know you know that, I just had to say it. And yea, I guess my fantasies involve a little more…well, the possibility of needing a safe word is greater than yours."

When Klaus looked slightly alarmed at that, Leo quickly babbled,

"Not that I see myself ever needing to stop you! It's just being manhandled around versus letting you play with my feet, you see? The manhandling is rougher and the feet are-."

Klaus laid a large finger on Leo's lips, stopping his chattering.

"I understand what you meant, Leonardo. It is true, I can't see needing to back out of adoring your feet more than you needing to stop my manhandling. I doubt either of us will need to use safe words at all, but I'd feel better if we established them, just to be sure."

"You're such a good guy, Klaus…" Leo said, blowing out his cheeks. "What word should we use? Should we both pick different ones? Or use the same one? What if we don't want to stop completely but we want to just stop and adjust, or, something…um, am I making this too complicated?"

"Not at all. The system I am aware of is very simple: we use traffic light colors to indicate our feelings on the situation or action. Green for all clear, I like what we're doing. Yellow for slow down, be more careful, or pause I need a break, but want to continue. Red for stop, I don't want this."

Leo nodded.

"I've heard of that system before, guess it just slipped my mind. But that would be the easiest way to do it."

"We agree, then." Klaus said, and nodded to himself, looking satisfied. "Kiss on it?"

Leo chuckled, leaning up to press his lips against Klaus'. It was quick and chaste, but with it the mood shifted subtly, and they both became much more aware of each other in their space.

"So…we got the safe word stuff out of the way. Do you want to…start?"

Piercing green eyes searched Leo's relaxed face for signs of worry before Klaus answered.

"That would be nice. I'd like to adore your feet, and you want me to manhandle you. Which would you like to do?"

"Is there any reason why we can't do both?" Leo asked, shyly. "We have plenty of time tonight. Maybe…I'll let you do what you want with my feet, and afterward you can manhandle me. Then we can…do it, but…rougher?"

Klaus licked his lips and that single action made Leo's entire body warm with anticipation.

"Sounds like a perfect evening."

"Good! So, um…" Leo tore his gaze from Klaus' eyes and looked down at his feet again. "Do you want to…?"

A big hand wrapped around the back of his neck and drew him closer, and Klaus kissed him with gentle ferocity. Lips moved together, soft and wet, and Leo's head cleared of all other thoughts than the feel of his lover's kisses. He reached up to hold on to Klaus' strong, bare shoulders, pressing forward to deepen their kiss. Klaus liked to make out. It was not surprising to Leo, given the rest of his character, that he would be so intent on dedicating a large portion of their foreplay to kissing. It was romantic, in a way, and Leo had sometimes become impatient with how long Klaus would take just to kiss him sometimes before doing anything else. Not that he would ever complain. He took it as one of Klaus' sweet, nonverbal messages; 'I don't just want sex, I love you, I want you, not just your body'.

After a heated handful of minutes, they pulled apart, both of them breathing just a little faster. They rested their foreheads together briefly, sharing a tender gaze, before Klaus let his hands wander down Leo's legs.

"May I?"

"Yea, go ahead." Leo wasn't really nervous about letting Klaus mess with his feet. He was more curious than anything, as he knew nothing about what made this fetish tick. Klaus didn't move right away, just sat there, rubbing Leo's shin and looking at his feet. After a few peaceful moments he asked,

"Can you move them?"

"Uh…in what way?"

"Rub them together. Stretch them out and curl your toes. Imagine you're using them to seduce me."

Leo had to fight a burst of laughter at that, squashing it down as he knew it might hurt Klaus' feelings. He certainly would feel horrible if Klaus laughed at him when asking him to do something. He couldn't help it, though; what was it about his feet? How could they be used to such effect? There was only one way to find out.

Slowly, Leo started rotating his ankles so that his feet made small circles in the air. Then he flexed his toes a few times.

"Like this?"

Klaus nodded, watching his every move. Leo slid his left foot over the top of his right, making a few passes up and down before switching off. He felt very silly, but stuck with it. This was something that his lover had requested of him, and God knew Klaus was the most selfless lover in the world, so Leo wanted to give him what he wanted. Trying to think of how he could 'seduce' Klaus with his feet, he realized just sitting there and moving them around might not be the best way. Any kind of seduction he used was always through touch.

"Klaus, can you, um, can you sit closer? Maybe crossed-legged in front of me?"

Leo pulled his knees up to his chest, making room so Klaus could take his suggestion. It was always a treat to see Klaus in such a pose, so Leo felt a warm smile come to his face when he watched the man fold his huge limbs into the classic seated position, hands in his lap. When Leo first met Klaus, it was unlikely that he would've thought the man capable of looking 'cute', but damned if seeing him sitting that way didn't always make Leo want to give him a big hug and smack kisses on his cheeks. Even while sitting, Klaus towered over Leo, and faced with such an impressive wall of a man was always a bit intimidating. At the same time, Leo felt somehow safer when he felt that tingle up and down his spine at how big and strong Klaus was, and how he was all his.

"Ok, tell me if you want me to do something different." Leo said. "I'm going to try…something…"

Slowly, he placed one foot on Klaus' huge knee, and slid it up his thigh. His big toe got caught under Klaus' shorts, so he carefully rubbed a little circle as he worked his way out from it. Leo had never thought about doing something like this, but he found it was strangely pleasurable to feel Klaus' warm flesh beneath his sensitive soles. He relished the way it began to send little sparks through him.

As 'seductively' as he could, Leo lifted his foot and began stroking Klaus' forearm with it. Thankfully Klaus was so focused on what he was doing that Leo didn't need to worry about keeping eye contact. He didn't know if he would be able to handle that while doing this. Carefully, bracing his weight back on his hands, Leo lifted his other foot, and placed it directly in the center of Klaus' body, over his belly. Like everywhere else on the man, it was hard with muscle, but there was still a softness to that spot that couldn't be denied as every man's weakest point. Leo rubbed a long line with his toes from Klaus' belly to his chest and back, trying not to show the strain that the action was causing him; having both feet up at an angle and stroking.

Thankfully when one foot reached a broad shoulder and the other reached his collarbone, Klaus seemed to snap out of his silent observational mode. His hands lifted, and wrapped around each of Leo's feet. He pulled the left one down to hold against his side, almost as though staunching a wound, and the other he pressed to his chest, just over his heart. Leo hadn't even realized how cold his feet were until they were bathed in the heat of those huge hands.

"Leo, may I kiss them?" The husky arousal in Klaus' tone surprised Leo as much as the question. He hadn't gotten over how cautious Klaus was sometimes, always asking permission and checking on him to ensure he was alright.

"Sure. Do what you'd like."

Klaus didn't waste time after receiving Leo's permission. He grabbed Leo by the hips and yanked his body down the mattress so that his rear was nearly against Klaus' knees. A surprised laugh escaped Leo at the insistence in the movement, and the change in perspective. Now lying on his back, he was looking straight up at Klaus, who seemed even larger than life from there. Big hands bent Leo's legs back, making it easier for the smaller man than when he had to stretch them out full length.

Leo's right foot was supported at the ankle, and then lifted to Klaus' mouth. Full, warm lips brushed against the ball of his foot, and Leo couldn't deny how tantalizing that sensation was. He felt silly again, seeing his toes cover one of Klaus' eyes, but Klaus had positioned it that way so he knew it was what he wanted. Light kisses were dusted along the top of his foot, down to his ankle and heel, and it didn't take long for Klaus to start flicking his tongue out as well.

"This is…really nice…" Leo said breathily a few moments later. He stretched his arms out languidly above his head on the empty stretch of bed behind him. "I didn't think my feet could make me feel so much."

"Our feet are very sensitive compared to the rest of our bodies." Klaus mumbled, his lips pressed against the underside of Leo's toes. "People seem to forget that they are still an erroneous zone. It is why touching someone's feet is such an intimate gesture. Have you ever realized that?"

The younger man tried to concentrate as Klaus began nibbling on the pale arch that he loved so much. It was difficult considering that felt so much more erotic than he'd ever thought it could be. The smooth warmth of those lips, the soft brush of thick facial hair, the wet heat of his tongue…it was so good it was making Leo's cock stir with interest.

"I guess you're right." He answered shortly. "We don't really like anyone touching our feet for one reason or another."

"Hopefully I can change your mind on that front." Klaus' words were nearly slurred, as he began dragging his large tongue up the middle of Leo's sole and by default, his fangs scraped along the flesh there as well.

"Oh god, I think you already have…wow…"

That comment seemed to boost Klaus' confidence, and he became instantly more aggressive with his adoration of Leo's foot, pulling at the thin flesh with his lips as though trying to leave marks, and biting gently. Leo gasped, unable to help wiggling his foot a little in response to the slight tickling it caused him. Klaus responded by lifting his other foot, pressing both of them together, and sliding his mouth down around both of Leo's big toes.

The sound that left Leo was close to a surprised whimper. His hands clenched on the sheets, his head tilted back as he watched. It was unbelievable, but it felt so amazing. It felt exactly like when Klaus sucked his cock, but on his toes, yet it was nearly as arousing. Instantly Leo's manhood was hardening up at the feel of that wet mouth and the tight circle of those lips. Klaus looked like he was having the time of his life, eyes half-lidded and cheeks slightly flushed. His hands were so gentle and yet so hungry on Leo's feet as they held them in place, fingers rubbing and wandering over every inch. Klaus' mouth didn't stop at his bog toes, but went on, two at a time, down the row of his toes on both his feet, suckling, grunting, and making wet, dirty sounds that made Leo's face burn. It was all so strange to Leo and yet so incredibly arousing to see just how absorbed Klaus was in loving his feet. The sensations were definitely enjoyable as well.

After what seemed like a very long time Klaus pulled back, panted a few times, and rested Leo's right foot down to rest on his thigh. Now with both of his hands holding Leo's left leg and his heel, Klaus wrapped his mouth around all of Leo's toes at once.

"K-Klaus!" Leo gasped, but Klaus' hands tightened their hold, and his green eyes flicked up to catch Leo's gaze. The burning desire in that glance made Leo toss his head back and squirm, letting Klaus slide his mouth down even further until nearly half of Leo's foot was inside. The hot, wet cavern of Klaus' mouth, the slight scrape of his teeth, and the rumbling vibration of the man's moan all mad Leo shudder and moan with him. Klaus had been wrong; he couldn't fit all of Leo's foot into his mouth, but half was just as impressive. That didn't stop him from trying. He began to pull Leo's foot in and out of his mouth, suckling on it like he would Leo's cock, and the same hypnotic motion and sensation made Leo's body arch upward and had him grow even harder in his briefs.

"God, Klaus, that's…amazing, I mean…wow…"

He twisted his hips slightly as Klaus lifted his other foot and switched off, giving it the full mouth treatment as well. Leo gasped when Klaus' tongue began circling his toes, and he threw a hand up over his lips to try and keep any more sounds from escaping. The quick, hissing breaths through his nose made up for any lack of vocalization, however, as his heart beat faster and faster. After several long moments of giving each foot individual attention, Klaus carefully placed one atop the other, and fit them both into his mouth, down to the middle of his feet. Leo squirmed and mumbled his pleasure into his own arm as he let Klaus do as he wanted. This was so much hotter than he'd ever thought it would be.

He lost track of how much time passed before Klaus released both of his feet, and carefully lowered them to rest on his thighs. This allowed Leo's knees to bend downward and it was a relief not to be at that angle anymore, even if Klaus had been supporting most of the weight of his legs. Using the corner of the bedsheet, Klaus rubbed Leo's feet dry and then pulled them up together again to place a final kiss on each.

"Thank you, Leo. That was beyond wonderful."

"You're…stopping?" Leo asked breathlessly.

"If I want to last at all, I must." Klaus explained, scratching sheepishly at the back of his neck. "I've wanted to do that with your feet for such a long time now."

"I liked it, a lot." Leo said, scooting back and springing up to his knees. He crawled up to Klaus and draped his arms around the man's neck. "It got me so hard…"

Leo went in for a kiss, but Klaus hesitated.

"My mouth was just…"

"I just took a shower, it's not like my feet were dirty. Don't worry about it, I've kissed you billions of times after you've licked my….um…everywhere….so just kiss me!"

With a chuckle at Leo's embarrassment, Klaus wrapped his own arms around the smaller man, and gave in to his request. When they pulled apart, the bigger man shifted off the bed to stand beside it, still holding Leo's shoulders.

"Your turn," he said, eyes glimmering with anticipation, "I need to show you capable my muscles are, correct?"

Leo huffed out a laugh and let himself fall sideways on the bed. Klaus leaned over him and blew a playful raspberry into the side of his neck. Leo giggled madly before shooing the man away, who was pawing him all over.

"How can you say such things with a straight face?" He asked, wiping tears from his eyes. "But yea, that's the idea."

"So what do you want me to do first? You just want me to lift you up?"

"Yea, maybe hold me in the air. Then…move me around? I don't know…"

"Understood."

Klaus picked Leo up bridal style and held him that way for a moment. Their eyes stared into each other for a while, before Klaus looked a bit awkward.

"I'm sorry, Leo, I've never done something like this before. Would you be kind enough to instruct me?"

"I'll try, I guess…" Leo stammered, "but I'm not really sure how."

"Tell me exactly what you imagined in your head."

Tapping his fingers on Klaus' shoulders, Leo bit his lip in thought.

"Ok, um…well, it's pretty much just you walking around, and shifting my whole body from one part of your arms or shoulders to another. I guess moving keeps me disoriented or…at least that's what I read…"

"Really? You have done research to prepare?"

Leo ducked his head, a blush breaking out across his cheeks. Of course Klaus would instantly think that. The man was all about informing oneself on topics that caught one's interest. Sometimes, for as knowledgeable as Klaus was, he came off as cutely innocent. So it was with great shame that Leo admitted,

"Ah…no. It was in a book I found…a dirty one…when I was thirteen…"

"I see." Klaus said simply. "Any tips it could give me?"

Leo had to chuckle at how casual Klaus was behaving while discussing a kinky foreplay. Not to mention that he put up no fuss after hearing that Leo read a pornographic novel at the age of thirteen…that he was now referencing as a guide. Leo had to wonder how he'd gotten so lucky as to bag Klaus.

"From what I remember it was mostly garbage." He chuckled. "But I was thirteen, so…anyway, it talked about a girl liking how helpless it felt to be thrown around like that. Her boyfriend would keep moving around the room while he held her up, because it kept her confused and made it harder for her to feel in control. I guess it gave her a dose of fright, because if he wanted to, he could drop and hurt her. I remember thinking that sounded scary, but it wasn't…um…it wasn't a sex scene so I skipped it after a while."

Klaus, listening intently to all Leo said, began to slowly walk around the room, as though testing it out. Leo rested perfectly safe in the vanilla hold of those arms, but the unspoken gesture made him grin to himself at how hard Klaus was trying for him.

"Do you think that this book planted the seeds of your current interest?"

"I don't think so," Leo answered at once, "like I said, I thought the whole being picked up and stuff sounded weird and scary, not sexy at all. But…I'm a lot older now, and I have this big hunky boyfriend…"

Victory horns blasted in Leo's head as he spotted the proud smile tugging at Klaus' lips, and the way he subconsciously straightened his shoulders.

"You are an intriguing person, Leonardo." Klaus told him warmly. "I greatly wish to help you experience your kink."

The very sound of that word coming out of Klaus' mouth made Leo bury his face into his hands and groan in embarrassment.

"Did you have to say it like that?"

"Am I wrong? It is a strength kink, correct?"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Leo shook his head as he felt his face burn hotly. "ZAPP!"

A hearty laugh followed his outburst, and Klaus kissed the fingers that hid Leo's eyes.

"I didn't discuss any of this with Zapp. I am a twenty-eight-year-old man, and am not as ignorant about these things as everyone always seems to think I am."

"Sorry," Leo said, lowering his hands and ruffling his hair nervously, "you're just so polite all the time it can come off as so super gentlemanly that you wouldn't know about kinky stuff."

"Many people think that." Klaus said with a nod. "But I know just as much as any other average man, I'd like to think. Also, some things a man just discovers on his own. Do you think I made up my mind to enjoy feet specifically? And you already told me that you didn't favor heavily muscled men before me, so some things come naturally."

"I agree." Leo said, and began fidgeting. Klaus had been walking in circles this entire conversation, and it was beginning to make him antsy. "Um…I just thought of something that might help you handle me the way I'm thinking of, by the way."

"Let's hear it." Klaus almost sounded eager now that they had talked about it a bit.

"Perhaps…think of me as luggage? You're carrying me around for a long trip, so you have to keep shifting and jostling me around to keep the weight from tiring out one part of your body?"

Klaus tilted his eyes toward the ceiling as he considered that suggestion.

"An enlightening notion, Leonardo, thank you."

Leo outright laughed at Klaus's vocabulary, and hugged his shoulders.

"You're welcome."

"So…luggage?"

"Luggage. And don't worry about hurting me. Remember, I want you to treat me a bit rough."

"Alright, I'll do my best."

They held each other's gaze for another beat, and then Klaus kissed him on the cheek.

Then, with little effort, he swung the much smaller man up to sit in the crease of his elbow. Even that little movement was enough to take Leo's breath away at how easy it was for the big man. His arms went around Klaus' head as he tried to adjust to the position, but then a huge hand reached up to take his arms, and he was slung bodily across broad shoulders. He gasped as he felt Klaus' soft red hair against his belly, where his tank rode up and he was nearly folded in half around that strong neck. His ankles and arms were each held firmly, like he was a human yoke, and Klaus began to slowly turn and walk across the room. Leo's stomach jumped from the perspective; hanging off from such a height with no way to move, while watching the floor and walls move by beneath him.

"Wow…" He breathed. Ever caring, Klaus asked,

"Are you frightened at all?"

"Um…not in the way you're thinking. More like I'm excited…this is…wow…"

"You really like it?" Klaus ventured, giving a little toss of his shoulders to settle him better into place, making his entire body bounce. Leo gave a small cry and then a helpless laugh.

"Hell yes…I don't know why it's just…so hot…You're so freakin' strong…"

"Hmmm…thank you. You are small, this is no trouble for me."

Before Leo could comment on how he loved hearing Klaus preen, he was suddenly moved again.

Klaus slid Leo down just enough so that his upper body was supported by just one of his massive arms, while Leo's slender legs were still over his shoulder. Leo gasped and reached behind his head to grab onto Klaus' hand, which was supporting his neck. He could feel the powerful muscles and sinews holding him up along the length of his back and under his rear, and they weren't even shaking. There was nothing else supporting him, nothing else to hold onto; he was being held up by the raw power in his lover's single arm.

Leo gazed up at Klaus' face with rapture in his expression, trying to tell him without words just how amazing it was. The bigger man seemed to understand, and in response, he gave the most satisfied and wicked grin Leo had ever seen him make.

"You look so much tinier lying there on my arm." He said, and the tease in his voice was not only uncharacteristically proud but sensual as well.

The other big hand rose up to brace Leo's legs firmly against his shoulder as he slowly lowered his arm, tilting Leo backwards and down. Leo tried to scramble a bit, feeling his body sliding, but Klaus had a good grip on him and even when he was hanging nearly upside-down he knew he wouldn't be dropped. Klaus very gently swung him back and forth once, letting Leo's thick hair sway in the air, before literally doing several bicep curls with Leo's body weight.

"Holy shit…" Leo chuckled, as he felt himself lifted and lowered, butterflies zooming through his stomach at the quick action. "Holy shit, you're incredible!"

"I do what I can for my lover." Klaus said, a small grunt of effort now in his voice. His arm was beginning to tremble ever so slightly, so when he lifted Leo the last time, he took a few steps forward and braced him against the wall. Once Leo felt the sturdiness of the wall on his back and Klaus' shoulder still under his knees, he reached up to grab Klaus' hair.

"Let go, I'm going to move you again." Klaus said gently, and Leo obeyed at once, loving that Klaus had told him to do something rather than asked.

"What are you going to do with me next?" Leo nearly panted, the thrills running through him making his limbs shake.

"That depends," Klaus purred, "are your joints in fair shape, Leonardo?"

"My…my joints?" Leo asked, confused as to whether that should sound erotic or not. "I think so…"

"If this hurts, tell me." Klaus then pulled both of Leo's arms up over his head, and eased his lower body away from his shoulder. "Stop me if you need to."

In one careful move, Klaus released Leo's legs, pulled him away from the wall, and he was left dangling from Klaus' hands. He cried out in surprise and reflexively kicked his feet through the empty space to try and balance himself.

"Does it hurt? Should I stop?" Klaus asked immediately, his heated demeanor faltering.

"No, no, no it's fine." Leo gasped, twisting his body this way and that in the air. "Now I see why you asked about my joints. They're fine, don't worry."

Reassured, Klaus' smile returned, and with his fangs he looked positively predatory.

"Good."

That single word sent such a shiver down Leo's spine that he swore again. His lover was definitely enjoying this now that he'd had a taste of it. Klaus let him hang there for a second or two longer, accustoming himself to the position, before managing to shift his grip very slowly until he was holding him up with one hand around both of Leo's arms. Again, no tremors ran through those muscles. They were steady and firm. He stared down into Leo's eyes, which were cracked open and blazing with blue light. Then he took a step forward and pressed Leo back against the wall, still hanging from Klaus' single hand.

Leo instinctively scrabbled at the wall with his feet, and he didn't miss how Klaus' eyes darted down to watch them with great interest. He pressed his soles to the expensive wallpaper and let them rest there for those piercing green eyes to watch. When he tore his gaze away from Leo's feet, Klaus lifted his free hand and brushed it lightly up Leo's knee. The contact almost startled Leo, and he tilted his head back to breathe heavier as large fingers trailed up his thigh to his hip. They dipped down to tease the shape of Leo's hardness through his briefs, making Leo shuffle uselessly against the wall in response.

"These are cute." Klaus said, grinning and slipping a fingertip into the waistband to trace its path around the front of Leo's abdomen. "Blue will always suit you best."

"T-thank-s…" Leo moaned, fighting the urge to jerk his hips against the teasing touch.

Just as he was becoming used to the brush of those fingers, Leo was thrown forward over Klaus' shoulder like a sack of flour. His stomach fluttered as the world fell and spun away from him and he slapped his hands into place on Klaus' back as the man began to walk again. He was flashed the lovely sight of large, muscled calves flexing as they carried both of their weight across the floor, before he tried tilting his body up. Once Klaus felt him moving he was pulled right back down. He yelped, finding himself upright against Klaus' chest, held up by an arm pinning his waist, his feet still far above the ground. Klaus' hand pet his head a few times as he turned in a circle that might have seemed meaningless but gave Leo thrills all down his body.

"This is amazing…" Leo breathed out, feeling Klaus bounce him up and down a few times, like he was trying to get a better hold on him.

"This is easy." Klaus responded. "You're like my little doll."

All motion stopped as Klaus leaned down to lick the shell of Leo's ear, and then the side of his jaw. When he pulled away, Leo arched his neck back, trying to beg for more of that hot, wet contact. But the bigger man was having none of it. He stayed just close enough to say into Leo's ear,

"Do you want to fight against me?"

A full body tremor went through Leo, and he let out a soft moan and tightened his grip on Klaus' arm.

"Yea…"

At his approval, Klaus wrapped his other arm around Leo, and severely tightened his hold. Leo felt the constriction and instantly began to writhe for freedom. With his feet off the ground and Klaus' huge body being his anchor and his prison, he didn't get very far. But that wasn't the point.

The point was to strain and grunt and wriggle in that grasp, to feel how helpless he was against Klaus' power, to break out in a sweat as he tried to wrench himself out of those strong arms. Leo did feel a very small amount of fear, as he'd never imagined that the experience would be this intense, somehow. He was handing over every ounce of physical control and freedom to Klaus, and it was a powerful feeling to be at his mercy. Underlining all that was the knowledge that one word from him and Klaus would stop at once. In that sense, their power was equal. That was a comforting and thrilling assurance.

For long moments Leo pointlessly arched and pushed and whined with effort, but could barely move Klaus' arms at all. He even braced his feet against Klaus' shins and tried to push against him, but they were as rock solid as the rest of the man. When he'd been fighting a while, Klaus grunted and suddenly moved him again, tossing his lower body upward and catching it. He held Leo like a plank of wood across his chest, pinning his arms and legs in the folds of his elbows. Leo was breathless again from how quick and easy that had been.

"I thought you were going to try and escape." Klaus taunted, and Leo's cock released a small trickle of liquid at those words.

"I'm trying!" Leo whined, though not at all in any distress. "You're too strong! I can't-."

Without waiting for him to go on, Klaus genuinely frightened Leo by turning him upside down, pinning his back to a strong hip with one arm around his slender waist, and folding up those flailing legs with the other.

"Oh god, don't drop me!" Leo shrieked, half-terrified as Klaus began to take long, disorienting steps. Leo tried to reach behind himself to grab at Klaus' leg, but it moved too fast and he was too scared of falling. He knew Klaus would never drop him really, but that inane fear of falling and getting hurt was an instinct that he couldn't quash.

"I'm not going to drop you," Klaus assured, "you're my precious little porcelain doll, with glass sapphire eyes."

Leo just cried out again as Klaus bounced him up and down twice. He'd liked that when he'd been upright against Klaus' chest, but hanging upside down, without being able to see any of Klaus' body, it was an entirely different experience.

"Aaah! Stop!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Klaus instantly stilled, and pulled Leo upright and into his arms so quickly it made his head spin. Klaus forced Leo to look at him, into his wide, concerned eyes, and asked earnestly,

"Did I hurt you, Leo? Are you alright? What did I do wrong?"

Leo blinked at him, trying to catch up, and stared dumbly into his lover's eyes before answering.

"I'm fine, Klaus, I just really didn't like being bounced that way when I was upside down. It's ok."

The bigger man looked closer to crying than Leo had ever seen him before, and he quickly stroked at his heavily sideburned cheeks to soothe him.

"I'm fine, I promise! I should have used the safe word, anyway! I was supposed to say 'yellow', right? Ugh, I'm sorry! I really was liking it all, really! I just got a bit nervous when I was upside down. Doesn't mean I never want to try it again, just…it just startled me. Come on, don't look like that! It was just getting really good, please don't stop now!"

The man didn't look convinced, so Leo did the one thing that he knew would win him over; he pouted. Legitimate, pouching lips, downturned eyebrows, and puffed out cheeks like a toddler. Klaus melted instantly, his face softening into an amused smile, his body relaxing. He pulled Leo in close for a cuddle before asking,

"Do you want to continue?"

"Hell yea!" Leo stated firmly, moving around in Klaus' hold like he was a climbing structure at a park, until his legs were around his big waist and his arms were around his shoulders. "I'm not letting go of you unless you pry me off! Take that, big guy!"

Leo relished in the vibrating laugh that he could feel against his ear.

"If you insist. Just hold tight if you really think you can."

Leo tightened all his limbs around Klaus' huge body, and waited. Klaus started with a single arm, his left, and easily pried it off his shoulder.

"Hey!" Leo complained, but didn't have time to say anything else, as his other arm was quickly being loosed by Klaus' other hand. He struggled as he held on with his legs, his arms being pulled back up and over his head like before. Only this time, when Klaus had a hand free, he began tugging Leo's tank up his body. Catching on, Leo let himself go just limp enough for Klaus to know he wouldn't fight back, and the removal of the tank was a joint effort.

"Hold on to my neck." Klaus whispered to him, after tossing the scrap of clothing aside. "Adorable as those briefs are, it's time for them to go."

"Oh yeah…" Leo agreed, leaning up to hold on as Klaus maneuvered his legs and the briefs until they too were tossed away. A sharp sigh left Leo as his bare flesh made contact with Klaus'. It was only for a second, when trying to get his legs back around Klaus' waist, but then he was shifted by those arms again. Just like when they started, Leo was put into the crease of Klaus' elbow, then across his shoulders, and down over his arm.

This time, though, Klaus slung one of Leo's legs over each of his shoulders, and then used both of his arms to hold Leo up. The younger man instantly blushed darker as he realized just why Klaus was doing this; Leo's hard cock was now a handful of inches away from Klaus' face, and from his expression, that was just what he wanted. One huge hand cupped just beneath Leo's rear, and the other his neck, and both pulled him closer. Leo trembled as he felt the brush of soft lips against his inner thigh, bushy sideburns tickling his…

"Shit…Klaus, please…I don't think I can take much more teasing."

"Are you quite sure about that?" Leo could feel the whispered comment on his flesh, and flexed his legs to lift his hips closer to Klaus' face.

"Damnit, Klaus!"

Klaus chuckled, and silenced Leo by placing a firm kiss on the base of his shaft. After being neglected for so long, that single touch was like heaven, and Leo nearly stopped breathing it was so beautiful. Rather than use his words to stop Leo's protests, Klaus used his mouth, to great effect. Though that didn't stop Leo swearing a blue streak in his pleasure, as that massive mouth engulfed him and began working him like mad. Generally, Klaus liked to build up to this pace when he gave Leo a blowjob, but they'd both been worked up enough tonight. Leo tried not to move too much, regardless of how solid Klaus' arms were holding him up, he didn't want to make his work harder for him by pushing against his muscles. It was so very hard, though, as Klaus sucked on him hard, moving his head up and down, humming in delight as he pleased Leo's flesh.

"God, Klaus, I…that's really, really good…I love how strong you are…holding me—ah—up like this…"

With a small wet, popping sound, Klaus released Leo's cock and panted against his thigh, looking down at him with predatory eyes.

"For you, I could do this all night."

Leo's brain nearly melted at the words breathed hotly against his sensitive leg, and he reached out to cup Klaus' cheek, stroking over the soft hair on his face.

"You're so amazing…I don't deserve you."

The fire in Klaus' eyes seemed to die for a moment as he reacted to those words, and then suddenly it came roaring back. Without warning, Klaus was moving, causing Leo to cry out. The next second Leo was pressed down into the mattress of their bed, and Klaus was looming over him like a hungry god of war. Yet, he leaned down to kiss Leo with such gentleness that the much smaller man couldn't be frightened. He pressed their foreheads together, rubbing carefully at Leo's cock as he spoke.

"I know you meant well, Leonardo, but please, don't ever say that."

"What?" Leo asked, confused, trying to follow what Klaus meant while also enjoying the touch of his massive hand.

"I'm so glad that you've chosen me, of all people, to be your partner and lover. That being said, I don't ever want you thinking that you don't deserve any of the good things that life brings you. If anything, I'm the one who feels underserving of you."

Leo was about to protest, when Klaus cut him off with a deep kiss, thoroughly distracting him for a few long seconds along with the swiping of his thumb across Leo's weeping slit. Leo pulled out of the kiss to moan and thrust his hips upward.

"You see?" Klaus asked, panting with arousal. "You don't like hearing it from me any more than I like hearing it from you. So please, let's enjoy each other without feeling unworthy. In the end, we're a perfect match."

Klaus slid down Leo's body to resume what he'd been doing while holding him in the air, and as amazing as that had been, Leo couldn't deny that lying there pinned beneath his huge boyfriend was just as good. He fought through responding to Klaus' statement while having his cock worked by that magical mouth and tongue, his words faltering and breaking all the way.

"Ugn…Klaus…I agree, I really do…we're—ahhh—we're great together…sorry to make you think I didn't believe that with all my heart…I do, and I love you so much…but…ahhh, oh god, can you…can we…please, Klaus, I really need you now. Like right now!"

Without stopping what he'd been doing, Klaus reached over with one hand and recovered the forgotten bottle of lubricant. He squeezed a dollop onto his fingers and immediately got to work on Leo's tight body. The younger man was shaking so much that Klaus had to slow his pleasuring nearly to a halt to calm him down. When he relaxed enough for a big fingertip to make its way inside, Klaus went back to sucking him dry. Leo only lasted a few moments before he was begging, writhing, wanting Klaus so much he could hardly stand it.

When Klaus pulled back and finally poured more lubricant into his hands, Leo watched him with hazy eyes as he rubbed it all over his own hard member. He always loved watching Klaus do this. It was different tonight, though; Klaus had just begun slicking up when he reached out and seized one of Leo's feet. A thrill went through the smaller man when the sole of his foot was pressed to the underside of that huge, throbbing cock and was rubbed against it over and over.

"Is this ok?" Klaus asked belatedly.

"Yea, it's fine…" Leo breathed back, flexing his toes against the incredible hot flesh. Klaus groaned and began moving it faster. Leo's foot was getting slathered in lubricant, but he didn't care. It certainly didn't feel unpleasant, and the look on his lover's face was blissful. He seemed to lose track of why he was doing that to begin with, so much so that Leo had to whine and beg again to snap him out of it.

"Sorry, Leo, I couldn't resist."

"It's ok, it's ok, just come here, please?"

Leo reached out for him, arms spread wide to receive Klaus' huge shoulders.

"Fill me up."

"Deep breath for me." Leo gave a helpless laugh before obeying; Klaus always said that before penetration.

"Rough, Klaus, remember, you can be rough with me. Don't worry about hurting me."

"Let me worry a little bit, deal?" Klaus whispered, plastering his much larger body to Leo's and nudging his tip to Leo's waiting entrance.

"Deal." Leo huffed, pressing his cheek to Klaus' downy one. With that, Klaus pressed forward into his body. As always, Klaus had fairly drowned his channel in lubricant to make way for his girth, so he slid inside easily. Unlike always, though, Klaus didn't wait for Leo to adjust before he began rocking his hips forward and backward. He immediately began a steady pace, which Leo took to at once, loving how Klaus didn't hesitate at all.

"Yea…god, yea…" He gasped, as Klaus began to piston his hips up to a faster pace, pounding into that glorious magic spot inside of Leo.

A few moments of panting, grunting, and wild thrusting later, Klaus suddenly pulled out. Leo gave a cry of protest, but then he was flipped over and the next thing he knew he was sitting in Klaus' lap. The big man had sat up to lean against the headboard.

"Pull your legs up to your chest, and hold them there." Klaus panted, barely able to get the words out.

"What?" Leo asked, equally out of breath.

"Trust me, please, hold your legs. I won't let you fall."

Leo had been so close to his orgasm before Klaus stopped that he didn't have enough brainpower to question him further. He obeyed, feeling a sickening moment of uncertainty as he began to rock to the side. Klaus held him tightly at his hips, however, and kept him balanced. Without another word, Klaus lifted him bodily, and forced him back down onto his cock. Leo shouted in surprise and pleasure as the bigger man began to move him up and down on his cock like he weighed nothing. Those hands were so strong and kept him from falling while also giving him a thrill by bouncing him in the air that way.

Leo's eyes opened as Klaus began dropping him down and pulling him up faster, forcing pleasure into him as his large, muscular hips joined the equation. It became harder and harder to hold himself curled up tight like that, when his body was trembling and weak with how good it all felt. In the end, his arms couldn't hold out, and his legs sprung free from their hold to drop around Klaus' waist.

"Sorry!" Leo moaned instinctively, but Klaus didn't focus on it, simply rolled them over onto their sides and gave his smaller lover more support as he resumed his thrusting.

A hot mouth found Leo's shoulder, and then his neck, and bit down hard. At the same moment Klaus worked a hand between their bodies and began rubbing at him again. Leo swore and threw his head back, his eyes opening wide and casting a bright blue glow into the dimness.

"Yes, oh my god, please don't stop! I love you, Klaus, I love you so damned much!"

Those must have been the magic words, because right as he said it, Klaus's fingers dug into his hip and into his member, and he thrust a few more times, harder and deeper than he had before. A faltering gasp left Leo as he arched up, and spilled all over his own stomach at the same time Klaus growled and coated his insides with hot liquid.

"Leonardo…oh, Leonardo, I love you too…so deeply…"

They lay, trembling, sweaty, and gasping for uncounted moments before Leo lifted his hands to stroke through Klaus' hair. The man made a small groaning sound and nuzzled against Leo's neck, flicking his tongue out to collect the salt from his sweat.

"Wow…" Leo said after a few more moments had passed and they were beginning to cool off. "Just…heh…just wow…"

Klaus slowly rolled up onto his forearms, enough to look down at Leo and give him a lazy smile.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself, then?"

Leo lifted his head and captured Klaus' lips in response. The kiss was slow and soft, lasting for a long time as neither of them wanted to break the blissful mood. However, they needed cleaning up, and the drying fluids on their bodies made themselves known. Leo broke the kiss off and slowly rolled his hips, to which Klaus responded by carefully pulling out of him. The bigger man winced.

"I hope you're not too sore tomorrow. I didn't restrain myself much."

"I told you not to." Leo reminded him. "And I loved every minute of it, so don't worry. But we do need to clean up. Why don't we shower together this time?"

"Sounds delightful." Klaus rumbled, and rolled off him to sit up carefully, helping Leo do the same and being unable to litter kisses all over his head and neck as he did. Leo giggled at the attention and eventually had to swat him away.

"Come on, we'll never make it to the shower at this rate! I don't like the idea of being glued to the sheets by my own body fluids, come on!"

Klaus withdrew, standing and holding out his hand to Leo. The younger man took it and let Klaus lead him to the bathroom. They showered quickly under hot water, both wanting to get back to bed and snuggle themselves into a coma. Which they did as soon as they dried off. In their last few moments of consciousness they exchanged a few words.

"Leo, I just wanted to remind you; I love you in your entirety, not just your feet and your eyes. You know that, don't you?"

Klaus was speaking sleepily into Leo's ear, and his hot breath wasn't the only reason it went slightly red. Leo cuddled closer, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around the giant of a man currently serving as his body pillow.

"'course I know that, dummy…" He slurred, rubbing his cheek to Klaus' shoulder. "an' I love you for more than your muscles. Love all of you, ya' big softie cuddle bear…"

Klaus gave one last snort of amusement before sighing and whispering,

"Sleep well, dearest. I'll see you in the morning, my sunshine."

"We havin' a pet-name-off or somethin'?" Leo breathed, sounding half-asleep and too far gone to be annoyed.

"You began it," Klaus pointed out, just as tiredly, "and I'll never run out of sweet things to call you."

"You win then," Leo made a faint effort to sound like he was cheering, "I…(yawn)…admit defeat…"

"Hmmm….we'll just see about that when I make love to you again in the morning."

Klaus barely managed to get the words out, as he was slipping rapidly away from the world of the living.

"'kay…"

With a last little surge of warmth and contentment, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

))((

The End! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of a few more little stories for these two, this one was just to cut my teeth, so if you'd like to read more, let me know ^.^


End file.
